sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Minako Aino
Minako Aino (jap. 愛野美奈子 Aino Minako) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Venus. Jako piąta z Czarodziejek dołączyła do Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto i Luny. Zarówno w mandze jak i anime marzy o zostaniu słynną piosenkarką, natomiast w serii live-action jest już znaną idolką. Początkowo poznajemy ją jako główną bohaterkę serii mang pt. Hasło brzmi: Sailor V, która jest prequelem serii Sailor Moon. W tej serii (i na początku serii Sailor Moon) występuje pod pseudonimem Czarodziejka V (jap. セーラー V Sērā V, ang. Sailor V; "V" to skrót od "Venus"). Fabuła mangi Sailor V jest na ogół zgodna z fabułą nowszej serii, jednak są one traktowane przeważnie jako oddzielne historie. Oprócz tego Minako wystąpiła w innym opowiadaniu pt. Bitwa w szkole Rei i Minako. Charakterystyka Minako po raz pierwszy poznajemy w mandze Hasło brzmi: Sailor V, w której odgrywa główną rolę. Zostaje przebudzona jako Senshi przez białego kota Artemisa, kiedy ma trzynaście lat. Artemis mówi jej, że jej obowiązkiem jest stać się piękną wojowniczką Sailor V. Artemis wyjaśnia, że Wenus i Ziemia są „bliźniaczymi planetami” mając podobny rozmiar i wagę, i że musi chronić Ziemię od jej wrogów. Pokazuje jej Zamek Magellan krążący wokół Wenus i mówi, że należy do niej, choć istnienie tych zamków jest ujawnione innym czarodziejkom dopiero pod koniec serii Czarodziejka z Księżyca. left|140px|Minako Aino w anime Minako jest opisana jako wysportowana, wesoła, romantyczna i mądra dziewczyna. Jest bardzo wszechstronna i elegancka, inteligentna, a czasami wyrafinowana (odcinek 108, gdzie mówi płynnie po angielsku). W anime Minako ma nieco inną historię, spędziła trochę swojego czasu jako Sailor V w Anglii, gdzie poznała młodą oficer Interpolu o imieniu Katarina, która nauczyła ją angielskiego, a także młodego człowieka – Alana, w którym się zakochała. Po tym jak Sailor V znalazła się w miejscu wybuchu i nie wyszła stamtąd, oboje sądzili, że nie żyje. Minako widząc ich oboje razem zorientowała się, że bez jej wiedzy zostali parą. Wkrótce później wróciła do Japonii. Dużo też podróżowała. W wyniku jej ostatnich bitew, kiedy Minako spotyka inne czarodziejki, ma dość poważną osobowość i jest bardzo skupiona na swojej misji jako Wojowniczki. W mandze nawet mówi im, że jest Księżniczką, której szukały, choć w rzeczywistości jedynie służyła jako ochrona dla prawdziwej Księżniczki – Usagi. Artemis mieszka w domu Minako (podobnie jak Luna mieszka w domu Usagi) i jest jednym z jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Minako żyje z obojgiem rodziców, chociaż w serii Sailor Moon jest niewiele odniesień do jej życia rodzinnego. W tej serii poznajemy ją gdy ma 14 lat. Początkowo Minako chodziła do szkoły Shiba KōenNaoko Takeuchi: Materials Collection, wyd. Kōdansha, wrzesień 1999, str. 12. Kiedy bohaterki zaczynają liceum dołącza do Usagi, Ami i Makoto w Miejskim Liceum JūbanTom 12, Akt 34 (manga Sailor Moon). Jednym z jej największych zamiłowań jest siatkówka, tak jak pokazano na początku pierwszego rozdziału Sailor V, w liceum dołącza do klubu piłki siatkowejTom 16, Akt 43 (manga Sailor Moon). Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest wychowanie fizyczne. Marzeniem Minako jest zostanie idolką, więc bierze udział w przesłuchaniach w miarę możliwościTom 13, Akt 38 (manga Sailor Moon); odc. 114 w anime. W ostatniej serii (Sailor Stars) bierze nawet udział w konkursie dla młodych talentów. Można zauważyć, że Minako bardzo podoba się Yatenowi. On nie pozostaje jej obojętny. Została także nieoficjalnym samozwańczym menażerem Trzech Gwiazd. Nie waha się zakładać ekstrawaganckich strojów - w openingu Sailor Moon S the moovie widzimy ją w czerwonej sukience ze stanikiem mocno podkreslającym piersi i futrze z niebieskich lisów. W odcinku 3 S (92) obwieszcza, iż nie znosi jeździć na rowerze. Nieźle pływa, gotuje i sprząta beznadziejnie, w odcinku 32 R (78) demoluje po kolei pokoje Makoto, Rei i Usagi. ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon W serialu live-action Minako (w przeciwieństwie do mangi i anime, w których jest to jedynie jej marzeniem) jest popularną piosenkarką i idolką nastolatków. Jest też spokojna, poważna, cicha, co bardzo odróżnia ją od pierwowzoru. Nawet po zjednoczeniu sił z resztą Senshi ma do nich dystans. Spowodowane jest to śmiertelną chorobą, na którą jest chora, i martwi się, że jeśli zaprzyjaźni się i umrze, dziewczyny będą zrozpaczone. Ostatecznie jednak zwierza się Rei i nawiązuje przyjaźń z resztą wojowniczek. Postacie Aktorki *W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wcieliła się Ayaka Komatsu. *W musicalach w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Nana Suzuki :*Sakae Yamashita (tylko w ''Memorial Album of the Musical 3 - Sailor Moon SuperS) :*Chizuru Soya :*Kanatsu Nakaya :*Akiko Miyazawa :*Miyu Otani :*Nao Inada :*Yuki Nakamura :*Ayumi Murata :*Mizuki Watanabe :*Momoko Shibuya :*Erica :*Shiori Sakata :* Rimo Hasegawa thumb|Pierwotny projekt [[sailor fuku|fuku Sailor Venus (Materials Collection)]] Etymologia imienia Jej imię Minako (jap. 美奈子) można odczytać alternatywnie jako Wenus (jap. ビーナス Bīnasu). Z kolei jej nazwisko to gra słów: można je zapisać jako ai no (jap. 愛の), co znaczy „miłości”. Dzięki temu jej imię może znaczyć „Wenus Miłości”Etymology, autor: Shinwa-Tsuki. Przypisy en:Minako Aino de:Minako Aino es:Minako Aino (manga) ja:愛野美奈子 hu:Aino Minako Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Cywilne tożsamości Sailor Senshi